Your first steps
SamuTale - First Steps (Tutorial) Welcome to SamuTale! This guide will help you trough your first hours in the game. After you created your character,you will see a little tutorial window as shown below in 3 images (scrolling required in tutorial window). To the right of each image is the more clearly written version as the images are not the best quality (sorry!). Welcome to SamuTale! First of all, thank you for joining us in early access! We highly encourage you to provide us with feedback, discovered bugs and ideas on our forums. This way we can make something awesome of SamuTale! Please remember this is an indie game, all created by one person. I'll do my best to fix and improve the game, but expect some bugs and/or missing content. Controls Let's start out with the basic controls of the game. It's actually pretty simple. The shortcut keys are as followed: Walking: WASD keys Sprinting: Shift Attacking: Left-mouse Interacting: E Sheath/Un-sheath: X Inventory: I Worldmap: 'M '''Profession: '''P '''Clan: '''C '''Friend List: '''O You can also type '/help in chat to get an overview of the available commands. ' '''Starting Out So now you know the basic controls, let's get started! As you may have seen there is a profession window when you press P'''. The profession window is there for all your crafting needs. Your first priority to survive will be food. The easiest way to get food is to go out hunting animals with a weapon. When you walk out of town you start out by searching for wooden logs and small stones scattered throughout the world. You can pick them up by pressing '''E. When you have enough wood and/or stone you can start crafting your first weapon or tool! Start out by hunting rabbits and collect meat. Then walk to the build zone (a bit away from town) and build your first campfire to cook the meat. Good Luck! *NOTES FROM TAMESHI BELOW* Read everything carefully. If you skipped it by accident or if you just want to read it again, don't worry, the tutorial page will appear again, the next time you log into the game. When you feel comfortable with the controls of your character,its time to leave the town and explore the nearby area. Search for wooden logs or stones on the ground,and pick them up with the 'E' key. /help Commands List The following images show the available in-game commands shown from /help /trade /friendadd /friendremove /claninvite /clanuninvite /clanpromote /clandemote /clanleave /kill /destroy /trade ' This command is used to trade items and gold with other players within ''SamuTale. '/friendadd ' This command is used to add another player to your friends list within SamuTale. '/friendremove ' This command is used to remove another player from your friends list within SamuTale. '/claninvite ' This command is used to add another player to your clan membership within SamuTale. Please note, you must have appropriate Clan Permissions to perform this action. See the '''Clan section for more on Clan Actions (pages and subsections to be created soon - Sport) /clanuninvite ' This command is used to remove another player to your clan membership within ''SamuTale. Please note, you must have appropriate Clan Permissions to perform this action. See the '''Clan section for more on Clan Actions (pages and subsections to be created soon - Sport) /clanpromote ' This command is used to promote another player's rank within your clan membership within ''SamuTale. Please note, you must have appropriate Clan Permissions to perform this action. See the '''Clan section for more on Clan Actions (pages and subsections to be created soon - Sport) /clandemote ' This command is used to demote another player's rank within your clan membership within ''SamuTale. Please note, you must have appropriate Clan Permissions to perform this action. See the '''Clan section for more on Clan Actions (pages and subsections to be created soon - Sport) /clanleave This command is used to leave your current clan within SamuTale. Please note, you must have appropriate Clan Permissions to perform this action. See the Clan section for more on Clan Actions (pages and subsections to be created soon - Sport) /kill This command is used to suicide your character within SamuTale. Please note, this means you will need to return to your body to loot your items. It is recommended to only use this command when you have clan members that can assist you in retrieval of your goods. /destroy This command is used to destroy an item that has been placed by you within SamuTale ''that you currently have permissions to remove. '*NOTES FROM TAMESHI BELOW*' '''TIPS' # If you get stuck inside,a rock,for example,you could ask another player to give you a gentle,push(aka hitting you).It may be possible to save you that way.If this doesn't work,you can send a trade request to a friend,who can keep your items for you,while you use /kill to commit suicide and re-spawn. # Farming flax can be very lucrative if you craft cloth out of it and sell it to a NPC inside the town. # If you stand still,while having stamina,you cant starve,even when your nutrition bar is at 0. # Moving in circles or back and forth,while fighting animals,can make it easier for you to hit them. # When cooking,you have to take out the finished meal before the next one is being prepared.If you don't do this,you will waste wood without receiving anymore meals. # You cant attack while swimming,but you can jump while swimming and attack while doing so. # If you want to hit targets with a bow,that are far away,don't aim directly at them,aim a bit higher. # You can rotate objects and buildings before you place them,by using the arrow keys. # You need to draw your hoe by pressing x,before you can start to plant. # Loot everything from a iron,or stone node,to make them re-spawn properly. # Stone nodes look just like iron nodes,but without orange dots on them. # Nodes seem to be more common near stone walls. # When you are being chased by animals,jump into the water. # Your horse will stay in the world of SamuTale,even when you go offline,so make sure you leave it in a save area before you log off. # If you don't feed your horse,it will starve,just like you.To prevent this,make sure that the feeding trough of your horse is constantly filled with rice or wheat. This Tutorial is a work in progress. Category:Tutorials Category:Controls Category:Basics Category:Commands